hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Snow
History Mizuki is a 19 year old girl who made her way to Wonderland to look for an old friend named Nexus Hullihan. She is a sinner from hell who died as a child when she was still human. When she was still alive she had this rare uncureable disease in her that numbs every muscle in the body slowly and then eventually will make the heart stop beating. She was always being taken care of by her younger brother because of her illness. She had made a friend with a young boy around the same age as her that sparked a resemblence with a man from Wonderland. On one day though her fate wasn't sealed by her illness but by another reason. Mizuki passed away in winter on top of the grave stone of a person she loved. A few years has passed and she was reborn in hell as a sinner though she had forgotten her memories. She has been friends with Nexus for a while but he soon went to wonderland and then Mizuki decided to go on a hunt for him. As she spent her time searching for him she had found a portal to Wonderland and fell inside. Falling into this misterious world, she thought it was a strange place with strange people. Though she continued on the search for Nexus eventually reuniting with him and making her first friends in Wonderland with Shane Kuriko and Patricia North. Since Mizuki had found her friend and made some nw ones at the same time she decided to stay and live in Wonderland so she didn't need to part with them. As the days went on and she learned new things of Wonderland she had made friends with other residents and outsiders residing in Wonderland. One day in the town square she had met a blonde haired man with bandages around his eyes feeding the birds and such. He was the calmest person she had seen in Wonderland so she decided to go up to him and chat to get to know him. As the days passed and got to know eachother, she got introduced to his family which consisted of himself, Marylynn, and Luna at the time. Skyler was always upset about his role as the mock turtle and one day when he had to do his "work" the men from the mafia invaded the beach cabin and ended up killing Skyler, from that moment on she realised how much she loved him and a girl named Primula used her forbidden magic to bring him back and made skyler and odis swap roles of bandersnatch and mock turtle. Ever since that day mizuki and Skyler became girlfriend and boyfriend and protected marylynn and luna together with new addition to the family later. Personality Mizuki was shy and quiet in the first few months of staying in Wonderland. Though when she opened herself up to shane, pat, and Nightmare she proved to be a nice girl. Mizuki loves to tease people, and make others smile. She also has a tendency to worry over Marylynn, Luna, Mary and Skyler alot. When something happens to Luna and Mary she will seem like another person and bring an end to whoever made them sad or got them hurt. When she is angered, her powers over ice is strengthened and will kill or freeze anyone without hesitation. She is only in that state when someone REALLY gets on her bad side. To do that..you would have to harm her family or threaten them. Other then her terrible fits of anger, she is a nice, calm, girl who loves to tease others at times Appearence Mizuki has short spikey light blue hair, with blue eyes. She is usually wearing a baby bluelong sleeved hoody, with a spaghetti strapped shirt underneath, with jeans and brown boots. When she is angered. Her hair changes to ice her eyes changing to a clear blue color. Her hands turn into claws made out of ice or she is weilding a blade of ice. She also forms big wings from her back made our of ice. Relationships Nexus Hullihan She was good friends with Nexus for a few years back in hell. And still are good friends. He had left hell and came to Wonderland and made a girlfriend with Gemes. He was the reason why Mizuki came to the strange world of Wonderland. Icarus Hullihan Mizuki and Icarus are kind of like acquaintances. Icarus is on her good side because all Luna does is say good things about him and is Luna's and Mary's friend. Icarus is also the brother to Nexus Hullican Zion Hayes Mizuki and Zion are acquaintances. She reapects him as the new leader of Hell and being the Demon Prophet. They also share the same goals, which is to protect Skyer, Marylynn and Luna from any threats, and to make them the happiest they can be. Mizuki also grew more respect towards him for becoming Marylynn's new husband and to make them happy. Skyler Hayes She is Skyler's finacee. They are both extremely protective of Marylynn and Luna. They are both happy together and shared this...extremely weird hate for a faceless that died named Hayden. Mizuki is always worrying for Skyler's health because he usually seems to have a temper and come back back home from work exhausted. Marylynn Hayes Mizuki is always helping Marylynn cook, clean around the house and take care of Luna for her when she is busy. She loves talking with Marylynn and sees her as a bright, beautiful girl. To her, Luna gets her looks and qualities from her mother. Luna Hayes Luna is like a baby sister to Mizuki who is very precious to her. Mizuki is always playing with her and takes care of her when Marylynn and Skyler are out of the house. If somethings happes to Luna..Mizuki will find the person who made Luna upset and kill him. Solomon Hayes ABSOLUTELY DESPISES him with a burning passion. She wants to torture him and kill him slowly for putting Marylynn through so much pain when he left her because of Marylynn's illness. Even from the name of this man angers her. He died once by a random meteor crushing him and then Zion using his demonic abilities brought back Solomon TORTURED HIM, incinerated him again....and somehow Solomon returned back to Wonderland...and the Hayes family is after his head. Hayden ..Hayden was a faceless who was disliked greatly in the Hayes family...for no real reason. Mizuki, Skyler's and Zion's reasoning to hating him was for groping Luna and being a lolicon. Luna's reasoning for hating him was because his face disturbed her immensely. He was always being threatened by Zion, Luna and Mizuki, but Skyler the most. On the say of the Snow Festival, Luna held a gun to Hayden's mouth killing him. Mary North She loves Mary alot. Luna and Mary are very precious to her so she is always protecting them when they are in trouble. She also loves how Mary gets along very well with Lulu.